Mica
Mica was a participant in the beta Quindex game, and was the mastermind assistant during the fourth Quindex game. Appearance Originally had hazel Hair, until his last year of highschool when he decided to say 'fuck it' and dyed his hair orange because he really loves oranges. He has light green eyes and is never seen without some form of aviators on his person, his sense of fashion is...peculiar. He's wearing a purple T-shirt and a bright pink bomber jacket with white accents, he always makes sure to pop out the collar because he deems that it makes him look cool; it doesn't. The pockets of the jacket are painted purple and neon blue, whether he bought it like that or he painted it on himself is unknown. Mica's shoes are worn down heelies that were at some point completely white, now they have a single green stripe going through the middle and the white laces have been exchanged for light blue ones. Mica's pants are the only thing left untouched by his 'artistic' modifications, they're a simple black chinos. Personality He's a free spirited man who isn't afraid to jump a guy for a Klondike bar, he's always painting things and calling them improvements. He's loud and easily excitable, finding joy in the simplest things. Don't let his carefree act fool you, he's quick to hold grudges and doesn't believe in third chances. He believes in second chances because 2 is an even number, and all even numbers are trustworthy. Did I mention he's superstitious? Zodiacs, aliens, the fake moon landing, government spies, the world ending he believes in it all, and you bet your ass he's gonna sit you down and educate you on the number of reasons why a good alternate food source is cannibalism in dire apocalyptic times, Alter-Spirit Appearance Mica's hair turns into a neon pink, matching his bubblegum like skin tone. On the top of his head are what looks to be four cartoonish looking devil's horns-two smaller ones and two much more taller ones-resting at the top of his bedhead. Two of them are short nubs while the other two are a long and gangly neon blue. He's light sky blue eyes always twinkle in mischief and malice. The pinkette wears a regular black long sleeved T-shirt and overtop is a blue shirt with white stripes on the cuffs, in the middle of his shirt is a big bright orange X right over his heart. He has blue-ish purple pants on being tied together by a bright pink belt. Alter-Spirit Personality Prankster to the end, this man is a ride and die type if he finds someone he likes. He grins at the face of evil, and enjoys singing at the top of he's lungs just for the heck of it. He's a drug addict, a smoker and an all around sleazy character. He'll mislead you, just for the sake of the utter chaos that'll cause. He doesn't mind being the bad guy, for a price of course-nothing comes free in life. Alter-Spirit Abilities The finer details are currently unknown. Other Theme song: Sweet tooth by Scott Helman Voice actor: Hiroshi Kamiya Mica also hates sticky notes.Category:G0 Participants Category:G4 Participants Category:Color Spirit Category:Mastermind Assistants